1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to resource adjustment methods and systems for virtual machines, and more particularly to methods and systems that directly perform resource adjustment for virtual machines (VMs) without turning off the VMs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A VM is a software implementation of hardware on which an operating system runs. Users can install operating systems on a VM as they would on a physical machine. Generally, a physical device may have several resources, such as a central processing unit and memory, in which a part or all of the resources can be allotted to one or more VMs for use. That is, the respective software executed by a specific VM can only use the resources allotted to the specific VM.
In some cases, when the resources of a VM are not enough to meet users' requirements, the resources of the VM have to be adjusted. Conventionally, the resources of a fully virtualized VM are not enough, which may result in the VM being turned off or shutting down. Therefore, the VM that has a lower importance needs to be turned off due to resource adjustment. When the VM has to provide uninterrupted services, but need to be turned off due to the related servers and programs being force interrupted, operational inconveniences result. Consequently, required resources cannot always be provided to the VM in real time.